


Putting Out For A Hero

by beggar_always



Category: Psych
Genre: Episode Tag, Hotel Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it came right down to it, Carlton Lassiter was easy. All it took was a certain kind of badge and a measure of authority.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting Out For A Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This is ~~totally~~ at least partially Xela's fault for threatening our friendship if I didn't write this. It's actually been finished in my Google Docs since like....October-ish...I've just been too chicken to post it. (Mostly because I labeled the file "Driggsitter" and every time I saw it I *facepalmed* a little...)
> 
> ANYWHO, I couldn't _not_ ship Lassiter/Driggs through the whole episode. You should ship them too.

When it came right down to it, Carlton Lassiter was easy. All it took was a certain kind of badge and a measure of authority.

It'd taken Carlton hours to finish up the paperwork on the espionage case, but he'd felt it was his duty to be extra precise for his government. He was rounding the corner toward the exit, adjusting his suit jacket, when a voice spoke behind him.

"Nice work, detective." Carlton spun around, nearly drawing his weapon until he saw it was only Driggs, stepping out from the shadows.

"Just doing my job," Carlton said proudly, standing a little taller. Driggs gave him an assessing look that Carlton was sure he was imaging as a leer.

"My flight doesn't leave until tomorrow morning; care to grab a drink with me?"

\-----------------------------

They ended up in Driggs's hotel room on the pretense that the liquor in the mini-bar probably wouldn't be all that much more expensive than any of the establishments they'd find open late on a Friday night. Lassiter had just finished his second scotch by the time he worked up the courage to lean in for a kiss. Driggs beat him to it, dodging Carlton's lips to nibble at his throat. Lassiter could only groan and reach for the other man's shirt buttons.

They stripped each other efficiently, clothes thrown more or less neatly over the armchair in the corner. It only took a murmur of instruction for Lassiter to willingly get on the bed on his hands and knees. Carlton buried his face in the pillow as Driggs stretched him open with an entire mini bottle of complimentary hand lotion. The crinkle of a condom packet was all the warning the detective got before Driggs thrust into him. Lassiter groaned loudly, fingers clawing at the pillow, the edge of the mattress, anything he could reach.

"God you're so tight," Driggs murmured behind him. Lassiter would've barked out a laugh at the cliche of it, but he was too busy panting for breath as Driggs pulled out and pushed his way back in.

Lassiter braced himself on one elbow, sliding a hand down toward his own straining erection. Driggs caught him by the wrist and twisted the arm behind Lassiter's back, effectively pinning him to the mattress. All Carlton could do was shiver as Driggs stretched over his back to whisper in his ear, "That's mine." Lassiter was thankful the pillow muffled the feeble "Yes sir" that made its way past his lips as Driggs straightened up again.

Driggs fucked him hard. Lassiter had some experience as a bottom, but nowhere near as much as the federal agent seemed to expect of him as he pounded into him. The other man's grip was tight on his wrist and hip and Lassiter secretly hoped there'd be bruises after this; that Driggs would leave a mark somewhere. Lassiter grit back a groan, wanting desperately to reach for his own cock; to bring himself off as Driggs pounded into him.

 _Finally_ , Driggs gave a brief grunt and stilled. "So good," he murmured as he collapsed against Lassiter's back. Lassiter struggled to support him, hoping to get his other arm free to ease along his own arousal but Driggs beat him to it, rolling them to the side and reaching around to grab Carlton's cock in a firm grip.

The calluses on Driggs's hand felt familiar as he pumped Lassiter's erection. He bit and sucked at Lassiter's neck and shoulders, even as Carlton could feel the cock in his ass soften. Carlton came with a gasp, pumping his hips forward into Driggs's hand as the other man's cock slipped free from his body. Both men laid there panting for a minute before Driggs rolled away, wiping his hand on the bedspread.

"So...you want me to call you a cab?" Driggs asked casually. Lassiter glanced over at him.

"I drove..." he reminded him.

"Oh yeah, right," Driggs said distractedly as he reached for the remote to the TV. "Well it's been a pleasure working with you Detective Lassiter." Lassiter slid stiffly to the edge of the bed, recognizing a dismissal when he heard one.

"Hey." Lassiter turned from sorting through the pile of suit jackets and ties at the unexpected softness in Driggs's voice. "Look me up if you're ever in D.C.?" There was something honest in the other man's expression and Lassiter nodded without fully thinking about it. It might’ve been fast and impersonal...but Carlton couldn’t say he didn’t like it that way...

/end


End file.
